<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【焉之焉】小冤家 by Meerespflanzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922791">【焉之焉】小冤家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen'>Meerespflanzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>之焉, 焉之 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【焉之焉】小冤家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公司放假的时候，焉栩嘉为了符合新剧人物设定，左耳打了个耳洞。</p><p>网上冲浪爱好者夏之光刷微博才知道这件事。<br/>他心里还是有点酸酸的，焉栩嘉怎么还在因为年会玩游戏闹别扭，竟然不主动跟他提这件事。<br/>龙总随便抓的两个人上台，夏之光当下也是没想太多，姚琛事后还特地问他嘉嘉没事吗？结果谁成想弟弟就吃醋了！</p><p>焉栩嘉不只是没报备打耳钉这件事，连夏之光年三十那天给他发的红包都没领，虽然红包写的是给焉栩嘉和他弟弟小嘉嘉两个人的。<br/>夏之光大半夜躺在被窝里百思不得其解，明明第一次打耳洞、第一次纹身的时候，焉栩嘉都屁颠颠地跑过来摸摸他的耳洞和纹身，一边用手捏一边问：“之光，痛不痛？”<br/>夏之光吓唬他说好痛好痛，嘉哥打耳洞的时候一定要提前做好准备，他可以"勉为其难"地替他准备酒精。<br/>当时他俩还只是"纯洁"的哥哥弟弟关系。</p><p>这别扭着别扭着转眼间就到了年后，虽然他俩也不是微信完全不说话，一问一答间显得生疏不少，总觉得这道坎还没过去。</p><p>放假回来新剧开机，作为男一号和男二号扮演者的夏之光和焉栩嘉不得不又坐在一起对剧本台词。</p><p>尽管他们两个人表现出来一副和往常并无不同的样子，可是私下里还是有人偷偷来问。<br/>夏之光和焉栩嘉每天并排坐保姆车上下班，夏之光每次试图找焉栩嘉讲悄悄话，焉栩嘉不是在复习艺考的朗诵材料就是在补觉；这才过了不到一周，夏之光终究还是有点沉不住气，他直接敲开了隔壁房门。</p><p>焉栩嘉开门的时候大概猜出来是他，就是没想到夏之光一副气鼓鼓、嘟着嘴的样子，打心里觉得怪可爱的，一时间忘了自己正在换耳钉。虽然他已经严格按照医生要求护理这个新打的耳洞，但是最近两天拍戏用的道具耳钉并不是纯银或者纯金材质的，一天戏拍完，还是有一点点发炎。</p><p>夏之光见他一只手摁着耳朵，另一只手还拿着棉签，立刻明白了大概情况。<br/>"发炎了吧？"焉栩嘉左手手腕被夏之光握住，轻轻一抬，藏在鬓角碎发后面的耳洞就露了出来。<br/>"嗯……有一点点，不碍事。"焉栩嘉还是有点嘴硬。<br/>"什么不碍事啊，你看都红了。我想想……你这有碘酒没有？"<br/>焉栩嘉伸出右手指了指不远处的电脑桌，夏之光看着他叹了口气，走过去拿了碘酒和棉签，拍了拍身旁的椅子，"来，坐下，我给你涂药，方便些。"</p><p>夏之光轻车熟路地拿起棉棒，俯身弯下腰、仔细地给焉栩嘉换药。<br/>焉栩嘉见他认真的样子，不禁想起来当时夏之光第一次打耳洞，晚上一个人在家里换药，不小心下手重了，咧着嘴吃痛却还强忍着不叫出声来。<br/>那天焉栩嘉还记得他刚从深圳回北京，阿粤接他回来，一进门就撞见了"小小男子汉"换药。夏之光见他俩一人拿着一盒哈根达斯吃，便追着阿粤撒娇，吵着也要吃。<br/>夏之光自然知道阿粤刀子嘴豆腐心，一边吐槽他要减重，然而还是让他挖了一大勺舔着吃完；只是没成想晚上从浴室里出来的时候，自己的电脑前放着一盒还没拆开的哈根达斯，上面贴着的加菲猫便利贴一眼便能看出是焉栩嘉留给他的。</p><p>焉栩嘉喜欢夏之光对所有事情都有着与众不同的热情，可夏之光并不知道，对别人同样热情的关心，会让他这个"男朋友"相当嫉妒。<br/>夏之光好像也不是完全没有意识到，只是他习惯了。<br/>"之光，你最喜欢的是不是我呀？"<br/>"当然是你呀……怎么突然这么问？嘉嘉在我心里……比油条黏黏还要重要多了！诶不能这么比……总之嘉嘉你知道吗，因为你跟我闹别扭，我这次回家过年还瘦了两斤呢！"<br/>焉栩嘉没忍住笑出了声，他心里自然是知道这些的，他常常觉得夏之光就是自己的小冤家，虽然有时候也会吵架、闹别扭，但是两人总是过两天又凑在一起和好如初。<br/>谁叫夏之光总会毫不吝啬地表示对他的爱意呢？<br/>夏之光涂完药之后被焉栩嘉盯的脸红、心跳加速，手都不知道怎么放，焉栩嘉见他有口难言，便自作主张地牵起他的手。<br/>"之光晚上留下吧，我请你吃哈根达斯。"</p><p>end</p><p>想着你 盼着你<br/>心乱如麻<br/>千句话 万句话<br/>喉头打架<br/>谁知道 见到了你 只会发傻<br/>小冤家</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>